Meu papai é Noel - Short fic
by Lisbeth Salannder
Summary: Ela era uma boa garota. Ajudava a mãe, tinha boas notas, não desobedecia, não falava palavrão. Por que ela não poderia ter um Natal como as outras pessoas? Por que ela não poderia ter uma mesa farta e vários presentes sob a árvore de Natal? Esses eram os pensamentos de Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

(Cap. 1) Prólogo

Mais um dia em que a noite encontrava Bella debruçada sobre as contas. Deveria colocar tudo na ponta da lápis para ver se sobrava algum dinheiro para comprar ao menos uma boneca e algo diferente para o jantar de Natal. Economizou muito nos últimos meses, mas acabou adoecendo e precisou comprar remédios. Isso definitivamente não estava nos planos.

E agora o que fazer? Não queria ver mais uma vez o rostinho decepcionado da filha.

Fechou os olhos e esticou as pernas na cadeira da frente. Ela não poderia nunca, jamais dizer que se arrependia dos seus atos no passado. O que ela fez lhe gerou Nessie, seu único tesouro. Seu erro foi apenas se entregar a quem não a amava. Entregar seu corpo, sua pureza a alguém que não tinha sentimentos.

Bella nunca escondeu de Nessie o que houve realmente. A filha tinha o direito de saber que seu pai não a conhecia pelo simples fato de Bella não ter lhe contado que estava grávida e ter perdido o contato com ele. Bem, não era totalmente verdade, mas também não era mentira. Bella jamais contaria que estava gravida simplesmente por saber que ele nunca assumiria sua filha. E Nessie a culpou por isso. Brigaram e depois voltaram as boas. Apesar de desejar ter um pai, Nessie amava a mãe com todas as forças.

E por causa desse amor entre mãe e filha Bella pensava na melhor forma de passarem o Natal. Levantou-se decidida. Iria conversar na empresa onde trabalhava como secretária. Talvez pedisse um adiantamento, ou quem sabe um empréstimo no banco? Afinal, era pobre mas honesta.

Caminhou até o pequeno banheiro, fez sua higiene e foi para o quarto que dividia com a filha. Deitou-se ao seu lado e fez suas orações. Tinha esperança do amanhecer de um dia melhor.

Longe dali, o homem alto e de porte elegante comemorava sua recente conquista. Ele tinha dinheiro, tinha poder e conseguia tudo o que queria. Entrou para o quarto do seu duplex e se jogou na cama. Pela primeira vez em dois anos ele conseguiria dormir em paz. Girou na cama enquanto sentia seu pranto molhar o travesseiro. Estava longe de ser aquele homem arrogante e sem sentimentos que todos julgavam ser. Tinha sentimentos, sim. Ele amou... ele ama. Uma única mulher desde sempre. E há dois meses descobriu um motivo para amá-la ainda mais. Ele iria atras da sua vida. Pra ele, esse não seria mais um Natal soberbo como todos os outros. Mesa farta, casa cheia, mas seu olhar vazio, triste... sem ela.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cap. 2) Capítulo I

**Forks - 03 de Dezembro 2011**

Sentindo o corpo fatigado, Bella se jogou no sofá fechando os olhos. Como se não bastasse trabalhar a semana inteira no escritório de Advocacia Denali e Halle, passava o sábado fazendo faxina em sua casa. Somente o domingo era livre para passear com Nessie pela praia de La Push.

Era desgastante, mas Bella já estava acostumada a esse ritmo. Além do mais não se via no direito de reclamar de nada. Apesar de tudo, ela se considerava uma mulher de sorte. Muitas mulheres na mesma situação que ela talvez tivessem um destino pior. Não poderia jamais se esquecer de sua falecida tia Sue, que a acolheu e ajudou quando Bella pensou que seu mundo fosse desmoronar. Pensar nisso lhe trouxe outras lembranças. Algumas doces, lindas... mas também amargas.

**Flashback on**

_Isabella Swan, ou Bella como preferia ser chamada, tinha apenas dezoito anos quando um ataque cardíaco fulminante levou a vida do seu pai Charlie. Eram apenas os dois morando juntos num pequeno apartamento alugado de dois quartos. Seu pai, apesar de ser policial respeitado já havia perdido muito dinheiro por causa da bebida. Esse era o motivo pelo qual viviam com dinheiro contado e Bella entendia que jamais conseguiria ingressar numa faculdade com tão poucas condições. Sua mãe? Estava perdida por ai, em algum canto do mundo, provavelmente correndo atrás de mais um vigarista que se aproveitaria do seu corpo e depois a deixaria._

_Aturdida, Bella passou alguns dias após a morte do pai sem saber o que fazer. Seu único parente era uma tia viúva, irmã do pai, moradora de uma cidadezinha chamada Forks._

_Mas Bella amava tanto Londres. Mesmo com tanto dificuldade numa cidade daquele porte, ela não gostaria de sair de lá._

_Pouca idade, de origem humilde, sem nunca ter trabalhado, se vestiu de coragem e tentou batalhar por um emprego. Depois de muitos "nãos" e "sinto muito", ela finalmente conseguiu uma vaga na biblioteca da Universidade de Londres. O salário era o suficiente para ela poder se manter, mas foi obrigada a se mudar para um apartamento ainda menor. Não tinha luxos ou extravagancias, obviamente. Suas roupas eram compradas em liquidação e quase nunca saía para se divertir. Passava os finais de semana estudando na esperança de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos em alguma Universidade._

_E foi ali, naquela biblioteca que ela sentiu seu coração se aquecer e disparar, apenas duas semanas após sua contratação._

_Bella sentia um incômodo todos os dias, como se alguém a observasse. Mas sempre que percorria o ambiente com o olhar, ela nada encontrava. Até que um dia..._

_–__Com licença? Eu preciso de uma ajuda para encontrar um livro..._

_Bella estremeceu ao som daquela voz e ao erguer os olhos ficou perdida num oceano verde, profundo que a levava a querer se jogar sem se importar com as consequências. Depois de um tempo em transe, observou o rapaz a sua frente, que parecia nervoso e tão hipnotizado quanto ela. Era bem alto, claro e bem feito de corpo. Os cabelos, assim como os olhos, eram incríveis. Ela imaginou que os fios fossem macios, cheirosos e aquela bagunça em que se encontravam a fascinou._

_–__Er...hum...o que precisa?_

_E foi assim que Bella conheceu Edward Cullen. Vinte anos, estudante da universidade e seu grande amor. Pouco tempo depois que se conheceram Edward lhe confessou que ia ali todos os dias apenas pra vê-la. A princípio Bella desconfiou das intenções do rapaz. Ele nunca escondeu sua condição social: podre de rico. E a garota bem sabia que era uma pobretona sem atrativos e sem estudo. Mas Edward jurava não ligar pra isso. Ele se apaixonou._

_Por fim Bella acabou aceitando as investidas do rapaz e logo os dois estavam tendo um "rolo". Bella ainda tinha medo, mas suas colegas de trabalho e amigas, Lauren e Ângela acreditavam nos sentimentos dele. Como Lauren sempre dizia: o rosto de Edward ficava iluminado quando via Bella._

_Edward sempre falava de sua família, mas nunca fez menção de apresentar Bella a eles. O motivo? Se seu pai soubesse que Edward estava de amores por Bella, ele fatalmente o mandaria para outra universidade. Ele não queria que Edward tivesse o mesmo destino do Emmett: encantar-se por uma moça, abandonar a faculdade de Direito e se tornar pai aos vinte anos e ainda por cima jogador de futebol._

_Por isso os dois mantinham o namoro escondido dos pais dele. Edward ia todos os dias para o apartamento de Bella e ali eles se amavam até a exaustão. Após aliviarem o desejo intenso, vinham as declarações de amor. Numa dessas, Edward deu um anel a Bella e a fez prometer que esperaria que ele terminasse sua faculdade para finalmente contarem aos pais dele e se casarem. E os dois prometeram juntos, que um jamais abandonaria o outro_

_E ela prometeu, sem imaginar que ele mesmo seria o primeiro a quebrar a promessa._

**Flashback off**

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Bella e ela rapidamente a secou.

–Está chorando, mamãe?

Pega de surpresa, Bella se sentou, encontrando o rosto de Nessie bem próximo.

–Sim. Mas estou pensando em coisas boas.

–Mas chorando?

–A gente chora de felicidade, meu amor. Assim como eu chorei quando você nasceu e eu vi esse rostinho lindo.

Apertou levemente o nariz da filha, fazendo-a a rir. Nessie era seu bem mais precioso. A prova de que seu amor existiu. Pelo menos ela amou aquele homem. Tanto que até hoje não conseguiu esquecê-lo. Tampouco tirou do dedo aquele anel. Longos sete anos... quase oito e ele ainda permanecia em seu dedo.

– Mamãe... esse ano a gente vai ter um Natal legal?

Bella suspirou e abraçou a filha. Era sempre assim... a mesma pergunta. E isso a matava por dentro. Apesar de agora estar um pouco melhor de vida, se comparado a três meses atras antes de começar a trabalhar no escritório.

Antes disso trabalhava numa lanchonete e o salário era miserável. Mesmo doente, sua tia Sue cuidava de Nessie. Até que veio a falecer. Felizmente Bella era sua única parente, e como se não bastasse toda a ajuda que lhe dera até o momento, Sue deixou sua casa para Bella. Isso foi fundamental para que mãe e filha não estivessem em situação ainda pior. Entretanto a casa tinha alguns impostos atrasados, que obrigavam Bella a gastar o que tinha e o que não tinha.

Sua chance de ouro veio com o trabalho no escritório de advocacia de Tanya Denali e Rosalie Halle. O salário era bem acima dos padrões de Forks, o que daria para ter um Natal melhor esse ano se não fossem as dívidas acumuladas.

Apesar da falta de dinheiro, Bella tentava a todo custo pensar em uma alternativa. Estava cansada de ver o rosto triste da filha olhando pela janela todo Natal. Esse ano seria diferente. Nem que tivesse que pegar um extra para fazer ou pedir um adiantamento na empresa. Sabia que seria até abuso, mas Tanya era uma pessoa legal e entenderia seu lado. Ou então ela poderia recorrer a um empréstimo bancário. Seu salário e o fato de ter seu nome limpo certamente a ajudariam.

–Eu prometo, meu anjo. Esse ano seu Natal será o melhor que terá em sua vida. É uma promessa.

–Obrigada mamãe.

Nessie falou, se apertando entre os braços da mãe. Ela confiava. Sabia que sua mãe nunca quebraria uma promessa feita a ela.

Bella sorria enquanto observava a filha brigar com as ondas do mar. Nessie adorava aquele lugar e Bella fazia questão de levá-la aos domingos. Isso quando o tempo ajudava, o que era o caso hoje. O sol resolveu aparecer e as duas saíram cedo para a praia.

Nessie estava sentada na areia, os cabelos ruivos como os do pai caindo em seu rosto a todo momento. Mesmo que um dia Bella desejasse se esquecer do rosto de anjo daquele homem, ela não poderia. Nessie estava ali, a cópia fiel do pai. Desejava que pelo menos uma pinta em seu corpo fosse parecida com ela. Mas não. Nessie era inteiramente Edward.

Sem que Bella percebesse, seu pranto escorreu quente pelo seu rosto. Como pode se enganar tanto? Ela acreditou nas palavras dele. O seu toque, seu olhar, seus beijos... tudo nele demonstrava seu amor por Bella. Por que? Por que ele teve que fazer isso? Enganá-la dessa forma? Até hoje aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

**Flashback on**

_A paixão entre Bella e Edward era cada vez mais intensa. Viam-se todos os dias, nem que fosse por algumas horas. Quando ele precisava se ausentar, devido aos estudos, Bella aproveitava para fazer um "extra". Trabalhava na biblioteca durante a semana e nos finais de semana fazia bico num Buffet. Assim conseguia guardar um dinheiro para comprar uma roupa que não fosse de liquidação. Tudo para ficar bonita para Edward, embora ele tenha dito várias vezes que ela não precisava daquilo._

_Num final de semana em que haveria uma festa de grã finos Bella foi chamada pelo Buffet. Edward ficou contrariado, afinal as férias iriam começar e ele iria viajar. Por poucos dias, pois não conseguia ficar longe de sua Bella. Mas a garota era teimosa e não desistiu da ideia de trabalhar naquele final de semana. Era a chance de comprar um presente para Edward. O aniversário dele estava chegando e Bella planejava uma surpresa._

_Edward passou a noite de sexta-feira com Bella e no sábado pela manhã ela se despediu dele. Edward viajaria a noite e não iriam mais se ver durante pouco mais de uma semana._

_Bella se arrependeu, principalmente porque ao chegar a mansão percebeu tratar-se da casa de Jéssica Stanley. Era também aluna da faculdade e muitas vezes quando via Edward e Bella conversando na biblioteca, olhava para ela de forma estranha. Talvez gostasse de Edward, mas ele jurou que nunca teve nada com ela. Eram apenas colegas e seus pais eram amigos. _

_Enquanto ajudava na arrumação da sala onde seria servido o almoço do noivado de Mike, irmão de Jéssica, Bella ouvia a conversa entre ela e Kate na sala ao lado. Elas não sabiam que Bella estava na casa, pois ainda não a tinham visto. Mas Bella viu e ouviu muito bem. Aquelas palavras ácidas que fizeram seu mundo desmoronar._

_–__Então hoje será o grande dia?_

_–__Ai... sim Kate. Estou ansiosa para ter aquele anel em meu dedo. Bom... assim que eu estiver noiva já posso ter uns momentos mais quentes não é?_

_–__Ah vai continuar com esse papo de que é virgem?_

_–__Claro que sou. Edward é muito tradicional e quer que nossa primeira noite seja como antigamente._

_Edward? Bella sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao ouvir aquele nome. Aproximou-se mais da porta, fingindo mexer em algumas flores da ornamentação._

_–__Hum... mas e aquela garota da biblioteca?_

_–__Ora Kate... Edward é homem, tem desejos. Eu não ligo que ele fique brincando com algumas mocinhas. Ele precisava se satisfazer. Como ele mesmo disse: é melhor ele aproveitar sua solteirice agora. Sabe como é: pegar todas. Depois disso será casado e seus beijos serão somente meus._

_–__Beijos e outras coisas não é amiga?_

_As duas riram e Bella já sentia seus olhos ardendo. Isso não podia ser verdade. Mas elas nem sabiam que Bella estaria ali. Claro que não estariam falando apenas para ela ouvir. Mas o pior de tudo foi o que veio a seguir._

_–__Mas Edward precisa tomar mais cuidado hein Jéssica? Ja pensou se acontece o mesmo que aconteceu com a Victoria?_

_–__Argh... Victoria era uma vadia. Tentou engravidar do Edward para casar com ele. Mas ele fez o certo... pagou o aborto e fim de papo._

_Bella tapou a boca com a mão, impedindo seu grito. Edward... o seu Edward nunca faria isso. Ele era um ser humano incrível. Como poderia mandar matar uma bebê?_

_–__Ah... uma mensagem do Edward. Ele acabou de chegar._

_Bella arregalou os olhos e se escondeu atras de uma pilastra. Viu Jéssica e Kate saírem da sala e correrem até o jardim. Tentando acreditar que aquilo não era verdade, Bella se aproximou da imensa janela e por trás da cortina viu o que quebrou seu coração. Edward tinha acabado de sair do seu reluzente volvo prata quando Jéssica se jogou nos braços dele... e o beijou._

_Derrotada, sentindo-se suja e humilhada, Bella fechou os olhos, afastou-se da janela e foi para a cozinha. Somente quando ouviu vozes na sala, ela se esgueirou pela porta dos fundos e sumiu daquela casa._

_Chegou ao seu apartamento aos prantos sem saber o que fazer. Naquele mesmo dia foi para casa de Lauren que a acolheu e acalentou. E para piorar ainda mais sua situação já crítica, três dias depois Bella se descobriu grávida. Sem saber que rumo tomar, optou pela decisão mais difícil da sua vida: ir embora. Não falou mais com Edward, embora ele ligasse pra ela mais de dez vezes ao dia. _

_Ligou para Sue e no dia seguinte dava adeus a Londres. Consigo levava apenas seu bebê no ventre e a última mensagem de voz no celular._

"_Bella, amor.. oque houve? Por que não me atende? Estou preocupado. Não aguento mais de saudade. Me espere. Estarei voltando hoje."_

_Mas Bella não esperou pra ver. Ela não tinha forças para enfrentar Edward e seu falso amor._

**Flashback off**

–Mamãe?

Nessie estava parada a sua frente, cheia de areia.

–Nossa...não está coçando não?

–Você estava chorando de novo.

–-Não estava. É só a areia em meus olhos.

A garotinha deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para a mãe.

–Se você diz...

–Vamos pra casa. Hora de começar o almoço.

–Posso ajudar?

–Claro que sim, mocinha. Vamos logo.

De mãos dadas mãe e filha se afastaram da praia, sem perceber a bela loira que as olhava à distância.


	3. Chapter 3

**Em Londres**

O corpo másculo e esguio se revirava na cama, provavelmente consequência de um pesadelo ou algum sonho bom. Na maioria das vezes Edward não sabia distinguir se era mesmo sonho ou se era sua mente sempre presa ao passado. As recentes descobertas o faziam ter sonhos cada vez mais frequentes, embora nem por um dia nesses quase oito anos, tenha deixado de pensar naquela que amava mais que a própria vida.

Girando o corpo, ele se deitou de costas na cama e abriu os olhos. Se continuasse tentando dormir iria acabara pegando de vez no sono e perdendo a hora. Estendeu a mão e pegou o celular na mesinha ao lado da cama, constatando as horas. Ainda não eram seis da manhã. Porém, hoje, ele não tinha a mínima disposição para sua rotineira corrida matinal. Edward estava ansioso. Estava chegando a hora e de repente lhe bateu o desespero. E se ela não o amasse mais? E se ela o tivesse esquecido? E se estivesse casada?

Eram tantos "E se" que sua cabeça martelava. Mas era inevitável sempre que pensava em Bella e em tudo o que aconteceu no passado.

**Flashback on**

_Edward jamais se esqueceria do dia em que adentrou a biblioteca de Londres com o único intuito de escapar da garota pedante e insistente que estava tentando lhe seduzir. Não que ele corresse das mulheres, mas no momento seu único desejo era estudar. Talvez por que a mulher certa ainda não tivesse aparecido. E isso nem era de se espantar, afinal ele tinha apenas vinte anos. Cedo demais para pensar num amor pra vida toda._

_No entanto, seu cérebro, seu corpo, seu coração pareceram se esquecer desses pensamentos no momento em que os olhos de Edward posaram sobre aquela garota. Linda a ponto de lhe tirar o fôlego. Era vários centímetros mais baixa que ele, a pele alva parecia macia, aveludada. Os cabelos num tom chocolate meio avermelhado só não eram mais incríveis que seus olhos também chocolate._

_Naquele momento Edward se sentiu capaz de descrever o amor com todas as letras. E como todo apaixonado ele teve medo. Uma garota incrível como aquele com certeza já teria um namorado, alguém que a amava. _

_Por dias ele passou a frequentar a biblioteca, sempre chegando antes dela apenas para encontrar um lugar estratégico para observá-la. Algumas vezes chegou a segui-la quando saía de la. E assim, descobriu que Bella não tinha ninguém. Demorou ainda mais alguns dias para criar coragem e falar com ela._

_Com muita dificuldade ela cedeu. E pra Edward, aquele foi com certeza um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Estava cada dia mais fascinado pela garota maravilhosa, de origem humilde que batalhava como uma leoa diariamente. Estava longe de ser aquela garotinha fútil e sem uma conversa agradável como algumas que Edward já namorara. Até mesmo algumas colegas do seu curso de direito não conseguiam manter um assunto por tanto tempo com Edward como Bella fazia._

_Ele nunca escondeu sua posição social. Uma das coisas que decidiu quando conheceu Bella a fundo, foi jamais mentir pra ela. Ninguém merecia viver em meio a mentiras, principalmente Bella._

_Esse foi o motivo pelo qual nunca a apresentou a família. Seu pai sabia ser indigesto quando queria. E saber que o filho mais novo estava apaixonado seria como declarar a terceira guerra mundial. A única coisa que Edward não queria era que Bella sofresse. Ele já tinha suas metas traçadas: estudar com afinco, formar-se em direito e abrir seu escritório. E então iria se casar com Bella. So faria isso quando tivesse condições de lhe proporcionar uma boa vida, onde ela pudesse inclusive, cursar a faculdade que tanto sonhava. E por isso mesmo ele lhe dera um anel de compromisso. No momento era a única forma de mostrar a ela que estaria ao seu lado pra sempre._

_Edward acreditava que tinha se dedicado a esse amor. Tinha dado o melhor de si. Tinha mostrado a Bella um lado que nem ele conhecia de si mesmo. _

_Tanto que foi a contragosto que viajou naquelas férias para visitar o Emmett. Ele foi um exemplo na vida de Edward. Exemplo de como o amor é a base de tudo. Ele se impôs perante seu pai, não se importando se seria deserdado ou não. Tudo o que lhe importava era sua esposa Rosalie e seu filho David._

_E Edward precisava de suas palavras, pelo simples fatos de começar a perceber que ele talvez não conseguisse manter suas metas. Ele precisava de Bella em sua vida... como sua esposa._

_Céus... se ele imaginasse que na volta sofreria aquela decepção... ele jamais teria ido._

_Bella se entregou a ele de corpo e alma. Ele sentia que ela o amava. Mas se amava, por que o abandonou daquela forma? Sem uma única explicação? Esses questionamentos rondaram a mente de Edward por anos... até ele descobrir o motivo._

**Flashback off**

Chutando o lençol para o lado, Edward se levantou da cama. Nunca foi um homem violento, mas também nunca sentiu tanta vontade de bater em uma pessoa como sentiu há dois anos. Mas chegaria a hora do cara a cara e sinceramente, ele não sabia do que seria capaz.

Caminhou até o banheiro, inteiramente nu e se enfiou sob a ducha. Durante cinco anos ele teve pesadelos. Acordava aos berros todas as noites, atormentado pelo abandono de Bella.

Quando Edward se deu conta de que fora abandonado, percorreu Londres de cima a baixo, foi atras de Lauren e Ângela, sem sucesso. Ele percebia que elas sabiam de algo, mas eram muito amigas de Bella para dizerem qualquer coisa. Apenas o acusaram de mentiroso, falso, inescrupuloso.

Ele apenas teve que suportar calado, já que nem fazia ideia do que havia acontecido.

Foi reprovado no semestre e seus pais acabaram descobrindo tudo. Foi um caos. Edward brigou com o pai, jogando algumas verdades em sua cara. Mas sua mãe Esme o acalentou com palavras de conforto. Se soubesse que o filho estava tão apaixonado ela teria feito alguma coisa. Jamais concordou com as atitudes do marido e ver seu caçula daquela forma lhe partiu o coração.

Entretanto, Edward seguiu seu conselho. Era sua meta não era? Estudar e se formar. E quando já tivesse boas condições financeiras, ele caçaria Bella até no inferno. Ela teria que se explicar. E Edward tinha que se agarrar à ideia de que ela estivesse sozinha. As palavras de sua mãe eram seu mantra: O que tiver que ser... será.

Saindo do banho secando os cabelos na toalha, Edward viu o visor do seu celular piscando. Correu até ele e riu ao ver cinco ligações. O nome no visor que o fez rir: Loira tentação.

Não perdeu tempo e retornou a ligação.

–Bom dia loira tentação. Você não dorme nunca?

–Às vezes, meu amor.

–Percebi. Está tudo bem?

–Oh sim, muito bem. E você, como está?

–Trabalhando muito.

–Está precisando se divertir mais, gato. Quero você bem lindo para o tão esperado dia.

Edward rolou os olhos e se deitou na cama. Ela não percebia que aquilo o deixava ainda mais ansioso?

– Pare com isso. O que tem a me dizer?

–Eu tive uma ideia. Quero saber sua opinião.

Edward se sentou na cama enquanto ouvia atentamente o que a loira dizia. Era meio loucura, mas há tempos Edward desistiu de lutar contra o certo e o errado.

Olhando meio assombrado para o caos em sua mesa, Edward se perguntava como conseguiu deixar tanto trabalho acumulado. Ah claro... ele estava com a cabeça a mil de uns três meses pra cá. Mentira. Ele estava assim há dois anos, desde quando esteve com Kate na boate e depois no apartamento dela.

Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, Edward fechou os olhos. Sua rotina era correr pela manhã, trabalhar e trabalhar. Não tinha tempo para mais nada. No começo essa foi a forma encontrada para tirar Bella dos seus pensamentos. Ele apenas estudava, virava horas sobre livros enquanto seus amigos universitários saiam para bares, boates e transas fugazes. Depois de formado Edward teve sua tão esperada liberdade financeira. Lógico que teve ajuda da mãe para abrir seu escritório, hoje o mais bem conceituado de Londres. Ja havia pago tudo o que lhe foi emprestado e se orgulhava de ter chegado ate aqui por próprio mérito. Começou com causas pequenas, mas sempre bem sucedidas. Então apenas um ano após a abertura da Cullen Advocacy, ele já era sucesso.

–Senhor Cullen? Preciso de sua assinatura em alguns documentos.

Edward revirou os olhos ao ouvir Giana chamá-lo de senhor. Ja havia dito um milhão de vezes para chamá-lo de Edward, mas sem sucesso. Giana era uma bela morena na faixa dos 35 anos. So não era tão bela quanto a sua Bella.

Mulher nenhuma era. Edward jamais teve olhos para outra que não fosse ela. Exceto logo após ser abandonado por Bella, quando Edward tentou alguns casos. Dois, na verdade. E em nenhum deles deu certo. Em um deles, porque Edward só enxergava Bella. E no outro porque a garota não o quis.

–Pode entrar Giana.

A secretária foi até a mesa, entregando-lhe os papeis, enquanto o analisava.

–Estamos bem hoje?

–Estou um pouco melhor, obrigado. Tenho que adiantar muita coisa pois farei uma viagem.

–Ficará muito tempo fora?

–Talvez.

–Estarei aqui para o que precisar.

–Obrigado pela dedicação Giana.

–Com o salário que me paga...

Ela riu e Edward riu também, enquanto ela saía da sala. Recostou-se na cadeira, vendo que seria impossível se concentrar depois do telefonema da loira naquela manhã. Tanto tempo perdido... tantas noites insones. Tudo por uma fraude, uma invejosa e mal amada.

Edward deu um soco na mesa e se levantou. Pegou uma bebida em seu armário e encheu o copo, aproximando da enorme janela de vidro. Encostou-se ali, observando a rua, sem realmente enxergá-la. Sua mente voltou há dois anos, quando finalmente tudo passou a fazer sentido pra ele.

**Flashback on**

_Apesar de não ter incentivo algum para ir a uma boate, Edward cedeu aos apelos dos colegas e decidiu sair. Era o primeiro caso no qual saíra vencedor e teriam que comemorar. Emmett foi com Rosalie e Edward com Tanya. Os dois estudaram juntos na faculdade, sendo Tanya uma das tentativas frustradas de Edward para esquecer Bella. Ele nunca esqueceu as palavras da loira:_

_–__Algumas mulheres vão me chamar de louca. Outras vão dizer que sou lésbica por não querer ir pra cama com você, quando todas querem. Mas eu digo apenas que sei meu valor, Edward. Eu não quero ser estepe na vida de ninguém. Eu não vou me entregar a você sabendo que você só deseja uma pessoa._

_A partir desse dia eles se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Tanya esteve presente quando Edward achou que não conseguiria sobreviver à ausência de Bella. Quando ele pensou em desistir de tudo para percorrer o mundo atras dela._

_Quando chegaram a boate logo avistaram Kate, que se abriu em sorrisos para Edward. Ele quase se escondeu atras de Tanya._

_–__Me salve._

_Tanya apenas gargalhou e se afastou. Emmett e Rosalie também. Edward foi para o bar, começando a beber. Não demorou muito para que Kate se postasse ao lado dele. Edward mal ouvia o que a loira vulgar falava. So virava um copo atras do outro, enquanto seu irmão e amigas traiçoeiras se esbaldavam na pista de dança. Kate nunca exerceu atração alguma sobre Edward. Ela e Jéssica o perseguiram durante anos na faculdade e felizmente não fizeram o mesmo curso que ele._

_A bebida foi companheira de Edward por muito tempo, portanto ele não era tão fraco. Estava são ao passo que Kate dava claros sinais de embriagues._

_–__Pode ser divertido Edward._

_–__Não estou afim Kate._

_–__Engraçado... eu pensei que você se casaria mesmo com a Jéssica. Ou no mínimo a levaria pra cama._

_–__Eu e Jéssica? De onde tirou esse absurdo? Jéssica é vulgar, imatura e infiel. Nunca teve chance sequer de uma transa comigo._

_–__Caramba... então tudo o que ela fez foi em vão?_

_Edward a encarou, com o cenho franzido. Sentia o cheiro de algo podre no ar. Segurou o pulso de Kate, que mesmo bêbada percebeu que falou demais._

_–__Tudo o que? O que Jéssica fez?_

_–__Na... nada. Ja está na hora de eu ir._

_Mas Edward não era bobo. Longos anos estudando direito, estagiando e já conhecia as malandragens e percebia claramente quando alguém mentia. Era o caso de Kate agora. Usando todo o seu charme ele a convenceu a ficar. Mais algumas bebidas e Kate entendeu que Edward queria algo com ela. A burrice dela e o álcool o ajudaram naquela empreitada._

_Saíram da boate e foram para o apartamento dela. Edward suportou os beijos molhados da loira e suas mãos nojentas em seu peito, mas somente até ouvir de sua boca o motivo de todo seu sofrimento._

_Ele se sentiu enojado, revoltado com aquela sujeira e tudo o que fez foi se afastar de Kate. A loira ficou possessa por saber que foi enganada e que Edward nunca teve intenção de ficar com ela. Mas logo caiu no sono, e Edward saiu de seu apartamento... aos prantos._

_Só restava a ele descobrir o paradeiro de Bella. Ir atras dela e contar toda a verdade. E mais uma vez sua amiga Tanya o ajudou. E descobriu coisas que Edward jamais poderia imaginar._

**Flashback off**

Edward só percebeu que chorava quando viu o dorso molhado de sua mão tremula. Chorava por todo tempo perdido, por todas as noites em que amaldiçoou Bella, acreditando que ela nunca o amara. Chorava por ter descoberto que tinha uma filha. Chorava por ter uma amiga como Tanya e Rosalie, que deixaram de abrir uma filial do escritório em Port Angeles, para abrir em Forks e assim ficar mais perto de Bella. E chorava principalmente por estar chegando o momento em que ficaria cara a cara com Bella e sua filha. As duas mulheres de sua vida, mesmo que ainda nem conhecesse uma delas.

**Em Forks**

"_Eu nunca perguntei pra mamãe se papai do céu vivia ao lado do papai Noel. Por que eu queria fazer um pedido a ele, mas a mamãe sempre disse que o papai do céu é que manda em todas as coisas. Hum... seria melhor então pedir ao Papai Noel."_

Esses eram os pensamentos da pequena Nessie, ajoelhada aos pés da cama. Ultimamente a garota vinha fazendo suas orações pela manhã e à noite. Talvez se falasse muito com o Papai Noel, ele a ouviria.

Mesmo com pouca idade, Nessie sabia do sufoco que sua mãe passava para conseguir sustentar a casa. Droga, mas ela queria tanto um Natal melhor. Não precisaria ter muita coisa. So um porquinho na mesa com uma maçã na boca, uma árvore de Natal com algumas luzes e um presentinho debaixo dela. Não precisava ser uma boneca cara, que anda e fala. Bastaria uma boneca de pano. Ela sabia que seria dada de todo coração.

Às vezes ela ficava triste por deixar sua mãe também triste. Nessie sabia que muitas vezes a mãe chorava de tristeza e não de felicidade como ela dizia. E Nessie se sentia mal por isso. A culpa era dela que vivia pedindo um Natal diferente. Mas que culpa ela tinha? Era só um desejo. Talvez agora com o novo emprego a mãe conseguisse fazer essa surpresa.

Nessie notou que a mãe estava mais feliz com o emprego que a moça loira e bonita deu a ela. E sendo a boa menina que era, Nessie decidiu que não mais ficaria triste se nesse Natal não tivesse o porquinho na mesa e a boneca sob a árvore. No próximo com certeza ela teria. Mas então... num último pedido desesperado, com pequenas lagrimas no rosto, Nessie pediu seu maior sonho. Maior do que uma boneca de pano ou o porquinho com a maçã.

"_Papai Noel... se a mamãe não puder fazer tudo isso, será que ela podia ao menos me mostrara foto do meu pai? Ela disse que não tem, mas eu sei que os adultos as vezes contam mentiras. Por favor, papai Noel... converse com ela. Ou quem sabe o senhor vem visitar a gente e traz uma foto dele? Obrigada."_

Nessie se levantou e correu para o banheiro, deixando a mãe dormir mais um pouco. Hoje era dia de ir a praia e ela adorava esses momentos com a mãe. Era a melhor do mundo, aquela que apertava a filha em seus braços, que ria e brincava com ela. Sua mãe tinha um cheirinho gostoso de morango e era tão linda!

Por isso Nessie se esforçava para também ser uma boa menina. Tomou seu banho, escovou os dentes e finalmente foi para o quarto da mãe. Antes se olhou no espelho, achando-se pequena para seus sete anos. Talvez tivesse puxado a mãe, embora seus cabelos e olhos em nada se parecessem com ela. Dai, ela só podia imaginar que seu pai também fosse assim: olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos. E lindo ne? Por que Nessie se achava linda.

Rindo baixinho ela se deitou ao lado da mãe e lhe beijou a bochecha.

–Acorde dorminhoca. Hoje é dia de praia.

A mãe sorriu e a apertou em seus braços. Esses momentos eram os melhores na vida de Nessie. Mas ela ainda queria o porquinho e a boneca de pano.

Nessie estava um pouco sonolenta. A manhã na praia foi ótima como sempre. Chegaram em casa e foram para o banho. Em seguida a mãe foi preparar o almoço e Nessie iria ajudá-la, quando ouviu baterem à porta.

–Posso atender mamãe?

–Deixe que eu faço isso.

Bella foi até a porta e Nessie a seguiu. Raramente recebiam visita, então ela estranhou. E ficou surpresa quando a porta foi aberta e Nessie reconheceu a loira bonita que um dia viu de longe. Era a patroa da sua mãe. Nessie a viu um dia no supermercado, mas nem teve tempo de chegar perto dela, pois a loira já estava saindo.

–Tanya?

–Oi Bella. Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas eu precisava falar com você.

Tanya encarava a garotinha, quase sem acreditar. Ja tinha visto na porta da escola onde estudava, mas tão de longe que não pode perceber o quanto a menina se parecia com o amigo. Ela se emocionou só de imaginar a emoção que o próprio sentiria ao conhecê-la.

–Entre Tanya. So desculpe a bagunça, acabamos de chegar da praia e já ia preparar o almoço.

–Por que não almoçamos fora? Eu estou convidando.

Nessie percebeu seus olhos brilhando. Nunca almoçou num restaurante. Imediatamente segurou a mão da mãe e a olhou esperançosa. Sabendo que aquele era um apelo mudo, a mãe aceitou.

–Bom, aceito. Mas deixe-me apresentá-las. Nessie, essa é a Tanya, chefe da mamãe. E Tanya, essa é Renesmee, minha filha.

–Oi Tanya, todo mundo me chama de Nessie.

–Oi Nessie. Você é muito linda. E seu nome também.

–Mamãe juntou o nome das minhas vovós.

Tanya disfarçou o choque em seu rosto. Talvez Edward enfartasse antes da hora.

–Nessie, vá para o quarto e troque de roupa, enquanto faço companhia a Tanya.

Nessie se afastou, mas já conhecia bem os adultos. Sabiam que iriam falar algo que ela não podia ouvir. E isso a assustou. E se a moça bonita tivesse vindo despedir sua mãe?

Escondeu-se no corredor, os olhinhos arregalados, ouvindo a conversas das duas.

–Está acontecendo alguma coisa não é Tanya? Diga, por favor. Eu fiz algo errado? Vai me mandar embora?

–Calma Bella... não é nada disso.

Nessie ouviu passos e as duas se sentando no sofá.

–Bom...não quero assustá-la nem nada. Saiba que tem em mim uma amiga e pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

–Sim, obrigada. Mas o que foi?

–Então... como disse, me considere sua amiga. E... bem, nós temos um amigo em comum.

–Amigo em comum? Que amigo?

Nessie ouviu o suspiro da loira e em seguida um nome.

–Edward Cullen.

Nessie arregalou os olhos ainda mais quando a mãe gritou. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era Edward Cullen? E então ela arfou. Nunca poderia se esquecer do dia em que sua mãe lhe disse que seu pai se chamava Edward. Poderiam existir dois? Mesmo sem saber a resposta, ela sentiu algo bom e agradeceu. Imaginava que papai Noel lhe ouviu e a moça loira iria lhe trazer uma foto do seu papai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forks**

Vasculhando freneticamente sua mente, Tanya tentava encontrar um assunto que pudesse tirar Isabella de seu torpor. A partir do momento em que tocou no nome do amigo, a jovem parecia ter ficado catatônica. Com a desculpa de ajudar Nessie a se trocar, Bella se afastou de Tanya, talvez tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Intimamente Tanya riu. Se Bella ficou assim apenas com a menção do nome de Edward, imagine quando ficassem frente a frente. Apesar de não ter aceitado um relacionamento com Edward, Tanya jamais poderia ignorar que o amigo era um dos homens mais lindos que já conhecera. E só ficava melhor com o passar dos anos. Mas isso nem era o mais importante no momento. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era tentar descobrir os sentimentos de Bella por ele.

Tanya estacionou o carro em frente ao pequeno restaurante de Forks e as duas mulheres, ainda em silêncio incômodo, desceram. Bella ajudou Nessie a sair, ignorando seu olhar especulativo. Ela sabia muito bem que a filha deveria ter ouvido o nome do pai. Aqueles olhos inquisidores a encarando eram bem conhecidos pra Bella. No entanto ela não iria conversar nada a respeito disso com Nessie. Pelo menos até descobrir o que Tanya pretendia.

–E então Nessie, o que gosta de comer?

–Eu gosto de tudo, mas adoro batata frita.

Tanya sorriu, recordando-se das idas aos fast-food da cidade, onde Edward se empanturrava de batata frita.

–Somente hoje você poderia esquecer as batatas, não é filha?

Nessie levou a mão pequena aos cabelos, ajeitando-os e bagunçando ao mesmo tempo. O olhar de Bella cruzou com o de Tanya. Ambas sabiam que aquele gesto era típico de Edward, sempre que estava nervoso ou quando queria "levar alguém na conversa".

Por isso mesmo Bella nem esperou a resposta da filha.

–Tudo bem... batata frita pra Nessie.

Após fazerem os pedidos Tanya e Nessie engataram num papo sobre o dia a dia dela. Tanya também falou sobre o seu trabalho e consequentemente sobre o de Bella. Somente depois da sobremesa Nessie se interessou em ir a um dos brinquedos ao lado de fora do restaurante. Foi realmente uma jogada de mestre do dono do local. Era um espaço agradável para as crianças e a oportunidade para os pais conversarem tranquilamente.

–Tome cuidado, filha. Estarei de olho em você.

–Pode deixar, mamãe. Eu sei me cuidar.

Bella rolou os olhos e Tanya riu, observando a mulher que agora encarava as próprias mãos sobre o colo. Ambas não sabiam como tocar no assunto, mas a curiosidade de Bella falou mais alto.

–O que você quer falar sobre...quer dizer... ele te mandou aqui?

–Não, Bella. Edward não me mandou aqui. Eu vim para Forks porque quis. Mas confesso que vim por sua causa.

A morena arregalou os olhos e encarou a bela loira a sua frente. Por um momento ela se perguntou se o que havia entre Tanya e Edward era mesmo apenas amizade. Engoliu a saliva, sentindo o amargor do ciúme escorrer por sua garganta.

–Por minha causa? Não estou entendendo.

–Eu finalmente acabei descobrindo onde você havia se enfiado... e eu tinha que fazer algo para ajudar meu amigo. Por isso, mudei meus planos de abrir meu escritório em Port Angeles e vim pra cá.

–Você iria pra Port Angeles? E por que quer ajudar Edward?

Tanya bufou.

–Porque ele é meu amigo.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada com sua estupidez. Na verdade nem era isso que deveria perguntar. Aliás... talvez não devesse perguntar nada. Edward era passado. Ele a enganou, não merecia saber nada a respeito dela nem da filha. De repente Bella entendeu tudo. Edward descobriu sobre a filha e agora queria tirá-la. Pânico. Essa era a palavra para descrever o que Bella sentiu nesse momento.

–Não... eu não vou deixar minha filha. Não vou deixar que Edward a roube de mim. Quem ele pensa que é para reivindicar alguma coisa? Ele me enganou.

Bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, num gesto de pura raiva.

–Hei, Bella... calma.

Tanya esticou o braço e colocou sua mão sobre a de Bella.

–Edward não quer tirar Nessie de você. Ele só quer... as duas mulheres da vida dele em sua vida. Olha... deixe-me explicar. Não me interrompa, por favor.

E Tanya começou a falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu, desde quando conheceu Edward. Foram longos minutos dizendo como viu Edward sofrer, como o viu quase sucumbir à tristeza, ao desespero. Como ela mesma se viu num labirinto, vendo a tristeza do amigo e sem saber que direção seguir para encontrá-la. E depois, como Edward descobriu o motivo do abandono e como Tanya descobriu tempos depois, onde ela e Nessie se encontravam.

Bella ouvia tudo atentamente, sentindo o coração traiçoeiro saltar, imaginando que Edward ainda a amava. Mas era tudo tão complicado e confuso. Ela poderia mesmo acreditar naquela história de armação? Não estaria Edward arrependido e inventado a situação para obter o perdão de Bella?

Algo nas feições de Bella, dor provavelmente, levaram Tanya a imaginar os pensamentos dela.

–Bella, por favor... você conviveu com Edward um tempo razoável. Acredita mesmo que ele fosse capaz de inventar uma mentira dessa? O Edward que eu conheço não faria isso, Bella. Ele poderia sim, ter errado com você, afinal ele é humano. Mas inventar uma historia dessa apenas para que você o perdoasse seria um pouco demais não é?

Bella enterrou o rosto nas mãos, fechando os olhos. Tanya estava certa. Edward jamais faria isso. Mas era tudo tão... monstruoso. Ela foi afastada de Edward, ele foi afastado da filha... tudo por uma armação? Por inveja?

–Ele quase enlouqueceu, Bella. Suas amigas foram muito fiéis a você. Edward chegou a contratar detetives, mas você parece que tinha evaporado.

–Realmente eu nunca falei da minha tia pra ele. Eu nem sei por que... talvez ficasse absorta demais com ele.

Bella assumiu, ruborizando, e Tanya sorriu, constatando que ela ainda amava seu amigo.

–Pois é, Bella. Imagine como ele ficou quando descobriu a armação. Foi uma luta para impedi-lo de ir atras de Jéssica e parti-la ao meio. E a partir dai ele ficou ainda mais obsessivo. Uma busca frenética atras de você.

A loira balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos esvoaçando. Fechou rapidamente os olhos e encarou Bella. Lembrava-se como se fosse hoje de Edward percorrendo o aeroporto na esperança de ver o nome de Bella em alguma lista. Quase um sonho, afinal não faziam ideia de seu paradeiro, sem contar que já haviam se passado anos desde sua partida.

–Foi realmente um golpe de sorte estar na biblioteca naquele dia.

Bella ainda repassava as informações em sua cabeça. Sabia que Ângela e Lauren não moravam mais em Londres, mas não se lembrava de alguma delas terem comentado sobre esse encontros na biblioteca.

–Eu estava la, sentada tranquilamente lendo um livro. Eu só queria desanuviar minha mente, entende? Iria embora para Port Angeles... mas e como Edward ficaria? Eu já não sabia mais o que dizer para Edward, não sabia como ajudá-lo. Quer dizer... Ha quase dois anos ele descobriu a armação pra cima de vocês. Mas e dai? O que mais ele tinha? Nada. As únicas pessoas que talvez pudessem ajudá-lo não moravam mais em Londres. Meu Deus, Bella, você parecia ter virado pó.

A morena sorriu, entendendo perfeitamente o que Tanya queria dizer. Forks... um pequeno buraco nesse mundo... quem poderia imaginar que ela estivesse aqui?

–Por fim Edward teve a ideia de colocar os detetives atras de Ângela ou Lauren. Mas felizmente eu as encontrei antes disso. Como eu lhe disse, estava la na biblioteca quando ouvi a conversa baixa das duas.

**Flashback on**

_–__Você sente falta, Ângela?_

_–__Muita falta, Lauren. Era uma época boa. Estou muito feliz com o que tenho hoje, sem dúvida alguma. Mas eu fiz grandes amizades por aqui. Você e a Bella são especiais pra mim._

_–__Você também é pra mim. É uma pena que a Bella não possa estar aqui também._

_–__É complicado pra ela, coitada. Imagino a barra que não deve ter passado todo esse tempo._

_–__Eu estive pesquisando sobre Forks um dia desses, Ângela._

_–__Para?_

_–__Queria tanto ver a Bella. Acho que nós já deveríamos ter dado um jeito de ir vê-la._

_–__Mas Forks não é longe?_

_–__E dai? Ela é nossa amiga e deve estar precisando de nós, Ângela. Além do mais, sou louca para ver a filha dela de perto._

_–__Você também recebeu a foto dela? _

_–__Sim, é linda. Tão parecida com o Edward._

_–__É uma pena que tenha que conviver sem ele... aquele cafajeste._

**Flashback off**

Bella limpou discretamente as lágrimas silenciosas. Ficou emocionada por saber que as amigas se preocupavam tanto com ela. Sabia que as duas também não tinham la grandes condições para fazerem uma viagem tão longa e por isso jamais ficaria ofendida por não ter recebido a visita das duas.

–Fiquei estática ali, Bella. Felizmente as duas não me viram, pois sabiam que Edward e eu éramos amigos. Imagine como ficou minha cabeça naquele momento. Descobri que meu amigo tinha uma filha que ele sequer tinha conhecimento. E mais... saber que você estava ali... tão próxima ao lugar pra onde eu planejava ir.

Tanya suspirou e sorriu ao se lembrar do momento em que contara para Edward. Viu o rosto do amigo adquirir vários tons e pensou que ele teria um ataque qualquer.

–Foi um custo convencê-lo a me deixar vir primeiro, preparar o território. Você poderia não acreditar nele e fugir e isso só pioraria as coisas. Bom, então Esme me ajudou a convencê-lo, assim como Rosalie.

Bella não escondeu a surpresa ao saber que a "ex-sogra" ficou a favor de Edward.

–Esme não é como Carlisle, Bella. Ela apoia Edward.

–Foi por isso que me deu o emprego?

–Sim. Queria poder te ajudar e tê-la por perto. E mais uma coisa... lembra-se de quando abri a sua conta no banco?

–Sim.

–Bom... se você for verificar, eu abri uma poupança também.. E é nela que está depositado todo o dinheiro que Edward mandou para Nessie.

Bella escancarou a boca, numa surpresa muda.

–Mas... mas... por que?

–Como por que! Ele é pai dela, Bella. É o mínimo que pode fazer por sete anos de atraso.

Bella não sabia o que pensar. Seu coração batia descompassado, afinal sentia que tinha chegado o momento. Era óbvio que Edward não iria ficar só nessa... viria atrás delas. E Bella não sabia se resistiria a ele. Não depois de tudo que Tanya havia contado.

Ergueu os olhos e encarou a loira. Tanya sorriu, parecendo que realmente lia os pensamentos de Bella.

–Eu sei que você o ama. E ele também a ama demais. Eu simplesmente não consigo, não posso e não quero mais segurá-lo, Bella.

Tanya suspirou mais uma vez antes de falar.

–Edward está vindo pra cá.

Bella tentava em vão se controlar. Todo o nervosismo, o medo, a saudade, o amor pareciam ter se acumulado e finalmente explodido em forma de choro. Mesmo que Edward fosse culpado de alguma coisa, ela não seria capaz de impedi-lo de ver a filha. E sabendo que ele era inocente, tão vítima quanto ela... Bella não conseguia se segurar. Era amor demais. Mas ela não estava preparada para vê-lo. Seu coração não iria aguentar, ela sabia disso. Depois de ser deixada em casa por Tanya, Bella foi para o quarto, avisando a Nessie que iriam conversar. Mas ao olhar seu rostinho de anjo, ela não conseguiu se segurar. Não bastava apenas a emoção de ver seu grande e único amor. Seria o encontro entre pai e filha. Bella apenas conseguiu chorar sem dizer uma única palavra. Nessie a abraçou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

–É meu papai?

–Sim, meu anjo.

–Eu ouvi a tia Tanya falando dele. Ele vem me ver?

Bella limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e encarou os olhos rasos d'água da filha.

–Ele quer conhecer você.

Pequenas lágrimas desceram pelos olhos da garota, seu corpo pequeno tremia.

–Será... será que ele vai gostar de mim?

–Quem não amaria você? Você é linda, meiga... um amor de garota. Ele vai se apaixonar por você. Você é tão parecida com ele, meu amor.

As duas se abraçaram ainda mais forte.

–Quando ele vem?

–Daqui a alguns dias. Ele mora um pouco longe.

–Eu vou amar meu papai...

Não foi uma pergunta, a qual Bella pode apenas concordar.

–Vai... vai amar muito.

Mantendo a promessa feita a Tanya, Bella ocultou a data da vinda de Edward. Tinham algumas coisas a resolver antes que ele e Nessie se encontrassem. Bella precisava apenas se controlar e estar preparada para encontrar Edward... na manhã seguinte.

**Londres/Forks**

Remexendo-se impaciente no assento do avião, Edward negou a bebida que lhe era oferecida. Não queria de forma alguma chegar em Forks fedendo a álcool, embora a bebida talvez o ajudasse a criar coragem. Saber que em poucos minutos estaria frente a frente com seu amor estava mexendo com o psicológico de Edward. Ele não iria saber como agir, o que falar. A única coisa que sabia era que com certeza teria ânsia em tomá-la nos braços e dizer o quanto a amava. Mas isso provavelmente a afastaria. Ou não? Ah como era ruim essa indecisão. Por alguns dias ele treinou o diálogo em frente ao espelho. Mas Bella sempre foi capaz de balançar suas estruturas e deixá-lo como um bobo, sem saber como agir. Repassou mais uma vez em sua mente, toda sua conversa com Kate há dois anos. Felizmente ele teve a ideia de gravá-la com o celular, caso Bella não acreditasse nele.

**Flashback on**

Edward escondia sua carranca de nojo ao sentir os beijos molhados de Kate em seu pescoço. Sua vontade era torcer seus braços e arrancá-los, tirando-os do seu pescoço, mas sentia que precisava daquilo. Kate sabia de algo importante.

–Por que disse que Jéssica fez tudo em vão?

Ela seu uma risada debochada, exalando álcool.

–Não lembra de como você mesmo ficou assustado quando ela o beijou daquele jeito no dia do noivado do Mike?

Como ele poderia esquecer? Não por causa do beijo em si, mas por causa do atrevimento de Jéssica. Edward ainda estava abalado por ter que ficar alguns dias longe de Bella. Queria passar o sábado ao lado dela antes de viajar. Mas Bella insistira em trabalhar. Edward acabou se decidindo e foi ao noivado do Mike. Era seu amigo e embora a irmã dele fosse uma vadia que vivia se jogando para Edward, ele não poderia fazer isso com o Mike. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual foi até aquele maldito almoço de noivado. La chegando, foi surpreendido com uma surpresa ruim. Jéssica veio correndo e jogou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, beijando sua boca. A princípio Edward ficou estático. Não esperava por isso. Mas logo se recuperou e a afastou, olhando-a em cólera. Era fiel a Bella até em seus sonhos. Nojo foi o que sentiu ao ser beijado por aquela leviana.

Mike presenciou a cena e quase bateu em Jéssica.

–Sim, mas eu a afastei e decidi ir embora naquele momento mesmo. Apenas parabenizei Mike e fui embora.

–Sim, mas naquele momento a doce Bella já tinha visto o beijo.

Edward quase gritou naquele momento, mas não podia. Tinha que fazer com que Kate falasse tudo. Naquele momento pensou em ligar o gravador do celular e foi o que fez.

–Como assim? Ela planejou para que Bella visse aquele beijo?

–Jéssica planejou tudo, Edward. Ela vivia pesquisando a vida de Bella, querendo encontrar uma oportunidade. Então ela descobriu que Bella trabalhava num buffet de vez em quando, nos finais de semana.

Edward amaldiçoou Jéssica e sua falsidade. Como ele queria dar uma surra nela naquele momento.

–E o que ela fez?

Kate riu novamente, descendo as mãos até o peitoral de Edward.

–Ela tem influencia, sabe disso. Pelo menos, os pais tem. Foi até o buffet e falou que queria Bella naquele fim de semana. Disse que era uma amiga e que queria ajudá-la, já que assim poderia faturar um pouco mais naquele final de semana.

–Tudo bem, ela poderia ter planejado isso. Mas como iria saber que Bella veria tudo? E como ela saberia que eu iria mesmo estar la? Acho que você está blefando Kate.

–Estou falando que Jéssica é uma cobra. Ela falou com o Mike para convencer você. Disse que você estava triste porque ficaria uns dias sem Bella.

–Não acredito que o Mike fez isso!

–Ele não sabia dos planos, Edward. Estava com a cabeça no noivado e nem percebeu que era uma armação. Ele quis deixá-lo um pouco mais feliz e acabou colaborando pra sua desgraça.

A vadia da Kate gargalhou, inflando ainda mais o ódio de Edward. Mas ele deixou que a moça prosseguisse com o relato.

–Tudo bem. Mas e dai? Como ela fez para garantir que Bella ouvisse e visse tudo?

–Você já esteve la outras vezes. Sabe que o escritório nada mais é que a sala de monitoração dos vídeos. Meu Deus, naquela casa deve haver câmera até nos banheiros!

Novamente ela riu e quis beijar Edward que se afastou.

–Continue.

–Bom... então ali assistíamos a tudo. Víamos todos. E vimos quando Bella estava perto. Então Jéssica apenas começou a falar de vocês se casarem. Que você estava apenas se divertindo, afinal ela guardava a virgindade pra você. E falou também que Victoria foi uma conquista sua, e que você pagou pra ela fazer um aborto.

Nesse momento Edward se levantou, tendo consciência da monstruosidade das duas. Ele jamais se interessou pela Jéssica. Victoria foi uma namorada do Mike, que engravidou e abortou. Edward ficou um bom tempo sem falar com ele por não concordar com esse aborto. Quando ele iria imaginar que aquela ordinária iria inventar uma historia tão suja, tão baixa?

Kate se levantou cambaleando e continuou se esfregando em Edward feito uma vadia, enquanto contava os fatos.

– Assim que nós duas vimos o carro de Edward chegando nos jardins, Jéssica deu o golpe. Bella continuava ouvindo perto da porta... foi fácil demais.

Desesperado por ter sido vitima de plano tão sórdido, Edward empurrou Kate que caiu sentada no chão.

–Edward...selvagem... adorei.

–Sua...sua vadia. É tão ordinária quanto Jéssica. Eu nunca, jamais iria querer nada com Jéssica. Eu não gosto de vagabundas, não gosto de mulheres vulgares que se jogam na cama de qualquer um. Eu não quis nada com ela e nem com qualquer mulher desde que conheci Bella. Assim como não quis você em momento algum. Eu tenho nojo de vocês.

Edward não se lembrava de algum dia na vida ter dito palavras tão cruéis dirigidas a uma mulher. Mas ele estava em cólera. Se Jéssica aparecesse em sua frente, com certeza ele a mataria.

**Flashback off**

Edward abriu os olhos, percebendo que chorava. Sua cabeça doía consideravelmente. Quando descobriu aquela armação, sua primeira atitude foi ir atras de Ângela e Lauren. Porem fazia tanto tempo que não ia aquela biblioteca que nem sabia que as duas não trabalhavam mais la. Como ele e Tanya puderam deixá-las escapar de suas vistas? Durante dias Edward chorou no colo de Tanya. E ai começou sua "caçada" novamente. Contratou detetives, mas como sempre sem sucesso. Isso aconteceu há dois anos, mas somente há uns dois ou três meses ele se sentiu renascer. Ja tinham tido a ideia de colocar detetives atras de Lauren e Ângela, já que de Bella não encontraram uma pista sequer.

Entretanto Deus parecia ter ouvido as preces de Edward. Num golpe de sorte, Tanya ouviu a conversa entre Lauren e Ângela. Pelo que entendeu, as duas se encontravam no antigo local de trabalho a cada três meses. Felizmente naquele mês Tanya estava presente. E dai começaram os planos.

Emmett, afastado dos campos por causa de uma lesão no joelho iria ser treinador de um time em Port Angeles. Dai a ideia de Tanya e Rosalie abrirem um escritório la. Rosalie iria se formar dai a um ano e poderia finalmente atuar como advogada. Ja Tanya, embora não quisesse sair de Londres, precisava mudar de ares. Sem contar que precisava também dar um apoio a Rosalie, a quem já considerava como irmã. Mas também amava Edward como se fosse um irmão e faria de tudo para ajudá-lo. Quando descobriu que Bella estava em Forks, tão perto de Port Angeles, ela mudou os planos. Forks passou a ser o destino.

E agora Edward se encontrava aqui... prestes a pousar... há poucas horas de sua mulher e de sua filha.

Mal percebeu quando desceu do avião. Percorreu o saguão com o olhar até encontrar uma Tanya sorridente. Esperou sua bagagem, foi até ela e a pegou num abraço apertado.

–Que saudade de você, querido. Como está?

–Nervoso, Tanya. Nunca me imaginei numa situação dessa.

–Fique tranquilo. Vai dar tudo certo.

–Acha mesmo?

–Claro. Bella está esperando por você no escritório.

–Tem certeza?

–Fiz tudo como o combinado, Edward. Deixe de ser medroso. Vai dar certo.

–Nem sei como agradecer, Tanya.

–Seja feliz. Cuide de sua mulher e daquela garotinha linda. Ja estará me agradecendo.

–É tudo o que mais quero.

Durante todo o percurso até Forks Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Tanya não o incomodou. Sabia que o amigo travava uma luta interna. Parte dele queria se jogar sobre Bella e matar toda a saudade, mas a outra parte tentava racionalizar como iria começar aquela conversa. Ela não iria dar opinião. Frente a frente com a mulher de sua vida, Edward saberia o que fazer. Ela o sentia tremulo ao seu lado e por isso passou um dos braços em volta de sua cintura, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

–Eu te amo. Agora entre por aquela porta e vá ser feliz.

Os dois estavam parados em frente ao escritório de Tanya. Ela não iria trabalhar hoje, mas tinha combinado com Bella que seria ali sua conversa com o Edward.

–Eu também te amo. Obrigado por tudo, Tanya.

Ela se afastou enquanto o amigo caminhava a passos lentos, e logo empurrou a porta de vidro. Agora era com eles.

Do lado de dentro do escritório o coração de Bella bateu acelerado ao ouvir passos. Mesmo após longos anos ela sabia que era ele. A palma de sua mão suava e ela tentou não cair enquanto se levantava, ainda de cabeça baixa. Notou que ele parou a sua frente, mas também não dizia nada. E aquele cheiro entorpecente que sempre a enlouqueceu continuava presente. Ela precisava saber se ele mudou muito e por isso... ergueu os olhos. Ali estava ele... seu Edward, mais lindo que nunca. Os dois se olharam de cima a baixo, ainda sem dizer nada. Depois seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar.

Ficaram perdidos. Um via claramente o que o outro sentia: o mais puro e forte amor.

–Oi.

A voz rouca e emocionada de Edward fez Bella se arrepiar. E o mesmo aconteceu com ele quando ouviu a voz de sua amada.

–Oi.

Reunindo coragem Edward deu mais um passo a frente e tocou o rosto de Bella. Ele precisava falar tudo agora, antes que morresse de tanta felicidade por reencontrá-la.

–Eu não sei se peço perdão, se imploro...eu só queria que soubesse que nunca tive culpa. Eu não a abandonaria jamais. Eu não sou tão cafajeste Bella. Por favor, me ouça e...

Pegando-o de surpresa, Bella levou os dedos ao seus lábios. A chama se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo dos dois.

–Eu não quero ouvir um pedido de perdão, Edward. Se alguém tem que pedir perdão... sou eu. Eu que não confiei em você, no nosso amor. Mas agora eu não quero mais saber desse assunto.

O coração de Edward perdeu uma batida. Bella sabia que ambos foram vítimas, mas mesmo assim não queria mais nada com ele? Era isso?

Vendo o desespero no rosto amado, Bella colocou uma das mãos no peito dele.

–Se você está aqui é porque me perdoa pela minha burrice. Eu não quero falar sobre o que nos separou. Tanya já disse o suficiente e eu confio nela. Agora eu só quero...

Ela parou, talvez pensando que estava indo longe demais. Até poucas horas atras ela queria correr e se esconder. Entretanto agora agia como uma mulher madura e apaixonada que sabe o que quer. E tudo o que ela queria era Edward de volta em sua vida. Ela não podia mais abrir mão de ser feliz. Não depois de ouvir o relato de Tanya. Não depois de ver aquele rosto novamente e de ver o amor nos olhos de Edward. Ela precisava fazer isso pelos dois... por Nessie, por tudo o que tiveram no passado.

–Você quer...

–Esquecer. Me beije, Edward.

Por um momento ele pensou que sua mente e seus ouvidos pregavam-lhe uma peça. Mas logo se convenceu da realidade. Bella estava mesmo de volta a sua vida. Estendendo o braço, ele lhe enlaçou a cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. A mão livre subiu pelos cabelos dela, embrenhando-se em seus fios e puxando seu rosto para o dele.

Bella fechou os olhos por breves instantes e voltou a abri-los quando sentiu a respiração do amado varrer seu rosto.

–Eu te amo, Bella.

–Eu também, meu amor. Sempre amei.

Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, repletos de amor e saudade. Seus corpos se juntaram num abraço forte, a ponto de tirar o fôlego dos dois. Era saudade, amor em sua forma mais intensa. Dois corações agora batiam na mesma sintonia, ambos cientes de que estavam bem. Encontraram novamente sua metade.

Quando conseguiram se separar um pouco, Edward encostou sua testa na de Bella, ambos ainda de olhos fechados.

–Eu juro que queria ir com calma, mas eu preciso perguntar. E nossa filha?

Bella riu baixinho e os dois abriram novamente os olhos.

–Eu vou deixar você vê-la de longe. A não ser que queira desistir do plano que Tanya me contou.

Edward não conseguiu segurar um riso largo.

–Você concordou com isso?

Em nenhum momento Bella pensou em negar o que Tanya propunha. Mesmo que por algum motivo, ela e Edward não se acertassem, sua Nessie merecia o que eles planejavam. Era o sonho dela, não era?

–Concordo plenamente. Você já vai chegar deixando sua filha duplamente feliz.

–Duplamente?

Bella não resistiu e acariciou os cabelos dele.

–Feliz por chegar à vida dela. E feliz por realizar seu sonho.

–Eu já a amo. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

–Parece que você adivinhou o que ela vinha desejando há tempos.

Edward aninhou Bella novamente em seus braços, o coração ainda disparado, ainda amedrontado. Mas ele queria ouvir as palavras da boca de Bella, afinal amar nem sempre significa ficar juntos.

–Bella... eu te quero em minha vida. Vocês duas... fica comigo, por favor.

Ele sentiu que ela sorria.

–Eu não iria suportar perder você novamente. Você é minha vida.

Seus braços quase a esmagaram. Ele tinha novamente sua vida de volta.

–Posso te fazer um pedido urgente, anjo?

–Quantos quiser, meu amor.

–Eu preciso ver nossa filha. Agora.

Bella riu e antes de se afastar, beijou-o novamente.

–Venha... venha ver o resultado do nosso amor.

Edward segurou a mão de sua mulher e juntos saíram do escritório. Ainda teriam muito o que conversar, sem dúvida alguma. Edward queria saber como foi a vida delas, tudo o que passaram. E contaria a Bella tudo o que passou também. Mas tudo isso teria seu tempo. Agora era simplesmente o momento do encontro, do reencontro, da união. O amor deles se encarregaria de colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Como deveria ter sido sempre.


End file.
